This research will test the hypothesis that availability of convenient (easy-to-use), low-cost child-resistant packaging (CRP) and public education on the benefits of CRP use can improve attitudes and behavior regarding CRP use by older adults. It will show that CRP can be both elder-accessible and essentially "child-proof" and that much higher standards of effectiveness are appropriate. Its long term goal is a significant increase in CRP use and an associated decrease in childhood poisonings. An improved cognitive skill based CR medicine container will be developed and tested for ease of use by 60-75 year old adults, CR and general effectiveness as a medicine package. A short videotape describing the benefits of CRP use and demonstrating use of conventional and cognitive-skill based CRP will be prepared. The impact of the availability of easy-to-use CRP and public education on CRP use on subsequent selection and use of CRP will be field tested at eight pharmacies. A post-treatment questionnaire and home visits by a nurse will assess the CRP attitudes and behavior of two control groups and six treatment groups.